Love is unexpected
by HPFREAK1999
Summary: Isabelle Lily Swan is an adopted girl starting her years at Hogwarts. This her journey finding out her family and finding love and friendship. THIS IS THE RE-WRITTEN STORY OF FINDING NEW LOVE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE NEW HARRY POTTER SERIES: FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM! THERE IS ALSO GOING TO BE MORE INSTALMENTS OF THE BOOKS AND J.K IS DIRECTING HERSELF!

* * *

As I woke up, Char- I mean dad came into my room to wake me up. He isn't my real dad though. He was told to take care of me by Dumbledore, my real parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort when I was 3 years old. My mum fell pregnant with me when she was 18.

"Oh Belle, you're up! Is your trunk packed?" he asked

"Yes dad I packed last night"

"Okay go down and have breakfast then we will leave, are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts kiddo?"

"Yeah I'm really excited for Hogwarts, will I know anyone there?" I asked

"Yes darling, you will"

"Who?"

"I work with a man named Arthur his twin sons are attending Hogwarts Fred and George Weasley and Amos Diggory's son will be attending also"

I still didn't know them, but I replied anyway

"cool!"

With that I jumped out of bed ate breakfast, had a shower and when I looked in the mirror, I decided to have fiery red hair and lime green eyes, you see I am a metamorphmagus so no one knows my real looks so I usually change from a day to day basis. I finished in the bathroom & I danced my way down stairs where dad was waiting with my trunk.

"You ready to go kiddo?"

"Yep!"

With that we apparated to Kings Cross Station

* * *

When we arrived at KCS dad told me to run through the barrier between 9 & 10 to get to the Hogwarts Express, put my trunk in a carriage and sit in a compartment. I did as I was told; I got my trunk in a carriage and found myself an empty compartment. I sat down and started thinking about what Hogwarts will be like when I heard a tap on the carriage door.

"Hello every other carriage is full, do you mind?" he said while pointing to the seat opposite me.

I just shook my head saying that I didn't really mind.

"Hello, I am Cedric Diggory and you are?"

"I am Isabelle Lily Swan, but I was adopted, my parents were murdered by the Dark Lord when I was three, I have been told that I have a little brother who is nine, although I haven't been told his name, it's a bummer really, anyway what house do you think you will be in?"

"Most likely Hufflepuff, my family has been in there for centuries."

We chatted for a bit to be joined with the two boys dad told me about named Fred and George. All four of us clicked immediately and we chatted until we arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

HEY GUYS I'M BACK!

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot

* * *

When we arrived at Hogwarts we hopped of the train and we spotted a large man, probably half giant saying "first years this way".

We did so and ended up at the black lake with heaps of paddle boats.

"All right, now four to a boat. No standing or swaying the boats. Got it?"

We all nodded

"Okay get in a boat and we will be at Hogwarts soon enough"

Fred, George and Cedric came in a boat with me. We chatted the way, before we knew it we were at Hogwarts.

* * *

When we entered the castle, we halted to a stop as we were outside the Great Hall. An elderly looking woman came to us and told us that momentarily we would enter in two lines, be sorted then eat the feast. She opened the doors and we walked down the great hall to the front where an old-looking hat sat on a stool. Before we were sorted the hat sang a song, I chose this time to look around, and the hall was fascinating. I then look up to the headmaster who I found already looking at me with happiness in his bright blue eyes.

Prof M as I call her started calling out names to be sorted. I tuned out for a bit then I heard "Cedric Diggory" I looked up to see Ced walk up to the stool, he sat down and the hat just brushed is hair when the hat yelled out

"HUFFLEPUFF" the Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers. I then again tuned out till I heard my name being called "Isabelle Swan" I walk shakily up to the stool and I sat down the hat was placed on my head. I could hear it inside my head "Hmm... courage, desperation to prove yourself, friendly and smart... the main traits of all the houses... I know just where to put you..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and made my way over to the table. I waited for Fred and George to be sorted. They were both put in Gryffindor, I was really happy about that. They sat on either side of me; we all looked over to Cedric who was chatting to his fellow Hufflepuffs. We ate some food then just before the feast ended Dumbledore mad an announcement

"Can Isabelle Swan stay after the feast?" Everyone turned to look at me, I blushed embarrassed and shrugged my shoulders to say 'I don't even know' and everyone's gazes left me and went back to their own conversations.

"Already in trouble 'bell?" said George,

"I swear I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Whatever you say Bells". The feast ended soon after and as everyone filed out I made my way to the front. Dumbledore just said to me

* * *

"I suppose you would like to know about your parents?" I just nodded and he led me to his office with a man who looked about thirty came with us. Dumbledore went into his office and I was hesitant to go in. The man gently pushed me forward with a genuine smile. I walked into Professor Dumbledore's office and sat opposite him and his desk.

"I asked Professor Snape to join us, do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind" I replied, "So Isabelle, do you really want to know about your parents?" asked Dumbledore, I just nodded. He quickly glanced at Snape thinking I didn't notice but I did.

"Okay, so nine years ago your mother was murdered by You-know-who.", I quickly added

"I am not fearful of Voldemort's name professor; fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself",

"Okay, you also have a little brother, you may have heard of him... Harry Potter.",

"Wait you said my mother was murdered, nothing about my father, so is my father alive?" I asked questionably,

"Yes Isabelle" answered Snape taking over

"When your mother and I were 18 she and her boyfriend James Potter were fighting. One night they had a really big fight and he told her that they were through and kicked her out of their house. She called me up and asked if she could come over and at the time I as overjoyed as I had been in love with her for ages" he sighed.

"What are you saying?" I questioned

"What I'm trying to say is… that… I'm…" he stuttered

"My father" I finished

He just nodded and looked down sadly, I was so happy I jumped up and gave him a hug, he was surprised at first then he hugged me back. Dumbledore was just watching with joy. Father and daughter reunited again. Dumbledore spoke up

"The night Lily was murdered, she protected you with her love and Voldemort couldn't kill you and your brother. All that was left was a scar on each of you, yours is on your left wrist"

"So Harry is my little brother does anyone else know?"

"Only the Order and us two, Isabelle you can't tell anyone until Harry comes to Hogwarts, Okay?"

"Yes sir, but can I change my last name to that of my fathers?"

Dumbledore looked at me with warmth in his eyes and said "why not?" and with that dad escorted me to Gryffindor Tower and told me the password

"Lemon drop" he told me goodnight and I went to the first year's dorms and went to sleep.

* * *

AN~ so chapter 2! please review!

I want to make Isabelle SNAPE an animagus, so what animal should she be? or should she be a werewolf? please review your suggestions and I'm off

OMG THIS IS 979 WORDS! GIVE OR TAKE, OH ALSO REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT ISABELLE SHOULD MAKE HER EYE COLOUR AND HAIR COLOUR


End file.
